Believe Me Im Lying A Nate Gray Love Story
by shaunamarie0
Summary: Nate and Chloe have been bestfriends for along time but they soon havent spoken in years. Why though? Alot of secrets starts to develop along with there feeling for eachother, theres also someone else in the picture too but then again theres not really
1. Intro

This is the Intro to my story called

**"Believe Me ... Im Lying" **_A Nate Gary Love Story_.

If you like it let me know and I'll but more of the story up :)

-------------------------------

My life began to live on lies.

From the biggest lie of them all; formed thousand more.!

I was alright with lying to the world but to certain people, one more than the others, I couldnt handle it!

What will happen when he finds out the lie? Or will he even find out?

The lie is a secret!

A secret that everyone would love to know.

When he came back into my life, not in the way I would have liked! My feeling towards him began to change.

How would I stop feeling this way while I was living the lie? But when I am living the lie it was always a dream something that any girl would love to have.

But in the end if you lose a person along the way, would you really love it? Or give it up before its too late?

---------------------------

There you go! Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

-  
The story begins before Nate or Chloe where ever existed or even thought of. Both of their mothers had been best friends since they were five years old. They grew up in a small town in New Jersey which did not have many people their age living there, as of that there friendship grew as strong as any friendship could ever be. Though when they were enough to live life on there own and go on college they had different ideas in mind. No, it didn't ruin their friendship like it sometimes would they respected one another enough to realize growing up, you change who you are and that you always wont make the same decisions in life as the people who mine the most to you. They stayed best friends always written letters every week letting each other know how there getting on. While they were both at college they fell in love with the men they just so happened to spend the rest of there lives with, with their loving families. The thing that was left out there was that when they decided it was finally time to settle down, they both moved to a town called Wyckford, New Jersey and also ended living right next door to one another. Over the years Denise ended up having four sons Jason II, Shane, Nate and Franklin. Grace however only had 2 children her son Carl and her daughter Chloe. They were one big happy family and each one in someway had a passion for music.

"Life goes on and so do the people living them ". But how Chloe learned that lesson she would never have thought would ever happen to a girl that started to love her best friend while he had fallen for another person or so that is what he had thought.

________________________________________ _  
Chloe Carter and Nate Jonas know each other well because both of their mothers are best friends and have always been since middle school so basically both families grew up together. Chloe and Nate are the same age but Nate is a couple of months older. Nate was born September 16th while Chloe was born December 16th. They have always been best friends and always will be? Chloe knows how much Nate loves music, it's something they could always talk about but Chloe is shy about it and never sang for anyone when she was small not even for Nate but her had heard her once thought but only a little bit because she thought she heard someone so stopped. Nate was more open about music than Chloe was, he was even on boardway, had his own solo album called 'Nate Jonas'. He had a lovely voice and just adored music altogether. It was his life and passion! He soon started writing music with his two older brother. Shane and Jason. Thats how the band 'Jonas Brothers' came about. At first they were signed by Columbia Records but after there first album called 'It's About Time', they asked could they leave because they thought the CRecords wasn't giving them the real chance they needed. Chloe's uncle lived in LA and was a Hollywood Record Producer. So when the boys left CRecords, Chloe sent her uncle a copy of there first album and asked him to listen to it and she told him a lot about the Jonas boy's. The reason she did that was because she could tell could tell that Nate and the others were really cut up about dropping the deal in the first place and if they could find another record label to sign them soon they weren't going to continue with the band. But if she had known that sending the album to her uncle meant that her best friend maybe even more that they would soon be moving away, she would never have done it!

it gets better promise !


End file.
